bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dokuma
Hi DOk. HAI GFLK --Dokuma 14:05, 9 October 2008 (UTC) This guy is cool. I just want you to know that you're cool.--Blue Shark 23:54, 11 October 2008 (UTC) thx BS. lol, BS --Dokuma 19:48, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Nid SOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUPPPPPEEEERRRR btw I totally think you should have kept the pronunciation for Sir Evil as "doe-KOO-muh". Angry Nid 10:05, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Indeed I did First day of programming class, my teacher told us that the most useful command we'll ever use in coding will be Ctrl+C. =P Angry Nid 22:09, 14 October 2008 (UTC) HEEEY (from nid) u edited Mr. Sun =P Yeah You changed it from "This is part of a long series of ingenious characters created by Angry Nidiki" to "this article is about the character. For the star, click here". =P And you need to reword that. Well, I will. But Mr. Sun isn't the sun at all, he's a sun-like being the size of a wrecker ball. Nid HEY MAN B) Hi, nice to see you GFLK 15:25, 19 October 2008 (UTC) HEY DOK SINCE YOU'RE ON HER MORE THAN ANYWHERE ELSE A) WE NEED TO DISCUSS THE RANDOMIZED HEADER B) YOU NEED TO MAKE A COMIC FOR KLINKERPOOP -Nid YES PLZ - Zon No No don't do that Then we'd have to do that for every series, doesn't really make sense leave it plz -Nid sory )=; Hello, New Admin Yup. You are now an admin. Because this wiki needs a lot of improvements, we're going to be needing more admins. So you have been chosen from Angry Nidhiki's recommendation. "He's basically perfect for the job. He's great with graphics, so he could improve those, and he's shown an obvious dedication to the Wiki". I hope he's right, and I'm pretty sure he is. Good luck! --Blade Titan974 01:50, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Having said that, you now need an epic signoff like mine. :P Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 11:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Speaking of, who changed mine from Nid to this thing Angry Nidhiki 22:46, 17 November 2008 (UTC) >=O And that's not really that epic but nice try =P This is epic: -YOUR MOM- your welcome 8D Angry Nidhiki 02:31, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Dok you seem extremely excited about this. :P Angry Nidhiki 20:47, 17 November 2008 (UTC) nope =O Angry Nidhiki 22:47, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Sigmaking, then Okay, firstly, do you know how to change fonts and font colours in wikis? If you do, that'll save us a lot of time. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 05:14, 18 November 2008 (UTC)x :Right then, this shouldn't take long. Go to your . You'll find a box marked Signature. Just place the desired coding in there, and ensure that the Raw Signature checkbox is, well, checked. And that should work. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 09:30, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Shout Box Did you know that thing existed? Make a news article telling everyone to add the shout box widget, so I have people with whom I can talk Angry Nidhiki 23:28, 18 November 2008 (UTC) hey at the top of your page MORE -> manage widgets scroll through until you find the shout box VOILA Angry Nidhiki 22:49, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Eh, Dok... You might want to add a bit more content onto the page. You see, when a page with both an infobox and one of my category boxes has a rather small amount of information, the category box is, shall we say, sucked into the gut of the page where the infobox is. As a result, the infobox squashes the category box horribly, kind of throwing off the look of the entire page. You just might want to repair that. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 06:05, 26 November 2008 (UTC) question Hey Dok, I noticed your signoff has that snazzy text that you usually post in. I was wondering how I could change my signoff to look differently. Just wondering. Fighty 18:05, 19 December 2008 (UTC) EDIT: Thanks, man! - Fighty 19:45, 19 December 2008 (UTC) um I don't get it (my character page) -Nid message ; 21:16, 4 February 2009 (UTC) watch this dood -Nid message ; 02:21, 5 February 2009 (UTC) hey dok plz move the news block on the main page above the navigation on the right. No one ever sees it where it is. -Nid message ; 23:53, 14 February 2009 (UTC) DUDE LOOK HERE I NEED HELP PLZ Dude I can't make an account PLEASE HELP ~Janaro Contribution There should be a featured contribution section on the front page. Your BZP PM Inbox I need to send you an important, admin-only PM that's also going to Blade Titan and Dlakii. So at least delete one message, okay? :--VTKBZP Profile My Comics My talk 00:20, 1 May 2009 (UTC) With all due respect, Dok.. I personally think that your choices for the Featured series/comic maker were rather flawed. You said that one of the reasons to showcase them was because they needed more information. I disagree. I personally think the Featured areas are where we should put high-quality articles with lots of information and detail, in order to show how good the Comic Land wiki can be. If we want to showcase bad articles, I think we should dub them 'Collaboration of the Week', a la Biosector01, and perhaps offer tiny rewards to the people who work on it as added incentives? I don't know about the added incentives, but I think CotW is a good idea. With all due respect, of course. - Fighty That's what I meant when I said a "Featured contribution" section earlier. ~Janaro :Well, I see what you're saying and I agwee. However, since we don't currently have a CotW (which we would probably make CotMonth to match our actiivty level), it never occurred to me. Nonetheless, you input has been duly noted. ;D --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 12:59, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Holy Doks! Welcome back Dokuma! I've become a recent avid editor. I've done so much for this wiki and I'll stick with it. =) - Vezon The Piraka 18:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm with ya, Dok. Kahinuva 01:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Good to have you, it's great that we can get people that are interested in editing and making this Wiki as expansive as possible. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 14:04, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Humor You know how wikis like TFWiki.net have their own sense of humor in each uploaded image? I opt we freshen up the wiki like that and add some humor to it. - - VTP My Page - My talk 12:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Go for it. :D --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 14:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Front Page Mind if I update the featured articles? And do you think we should have a "Featured Collaboration" section? Kahinuva 14:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :I believe only admins can edit the front page. But I do think a Featured Collaboration would be marvelous, because so much of this Wiki needs to be expanded or improved upon. :Ah, alright. Kahinuva 16:51, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles Archive and Wiki Evolution We should really make an archive for the featured articles, and... I think the announcements archive needs editing as well. I've also noticed how we haven't really evolved. The front page isn't all that great, the skins aren't too great, we don't have much active users, not as advanced templates, I don't see a lot of members with any custom sigs... no sig templates, seriously - the My LEGO Network Wiki has been around for... just about as long as us, and look at how it has evolved, yet we haven't. - - VTP My Page - My talk 16:59, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree (although I only use Monobook :P). I definitely want to get the ball rolling on this BZPCW topic on BZP, so that we can draw attention to the site and get some more editors... people that will focus on making all the pages better, not just their own (and I guess that also means people who have been in the BA3 forum since day one and can write a lot about those old series). That said if you want more templates or see something that needs to be done, I'll leave it to you to take care of--you'd know better than I would what you think this wikia lacks. As far as the front page is concerned, I agree, maybe Dlakki and I will work on it (editing the front page should really be an admins-only thing, I don't know why we changed the permissions) :and someone close these font and color tags lolomg --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 20:13, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Matoran Onknu Can you please give me a link to his Toa Nuva and Regular Kanohi?Kohu 21:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 13:19, 22 July 2009 (UTC) His MNOLG kit.-kohu The Group Hey, Dok, do you think you could do a article on the Group? 18:15, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :VTP just did, actually (RZ Crew). I don't know, though... it's so subjective. We don't even have an official name. :P --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 18:18, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :RZ Crew just doesn't seem right, though. You guys didn't just come together just for RZ, right? :Besides, I have never heard of the RZ Crew...do you think it should be changed to the "Group"? : 18:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) KH,Dok thinks your talking about the people that worked on the RZ Kit,Dok,I think he was talking about "The Group".Kohu 20:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :No, I don't. And I agree, it should be "The Group." Moving article now.... --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 00:38, 24 July 2009 (UTC) My mistake.Kohu 20:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :no worries lulz --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 22:17, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Stubs to Bust We have Collaboration of the Month, that's good... but after seeing how many stubs we have, we should make a weekly "Stubs to Bust" list. No more than three at a time. I suggest that the first ones be Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages, The Rise and Fall of the Toa and Kotahn. We may also delay if needed. - - VTP My Page - My talk 12:40, 24 July 2009 (UTC) o and remind Dlakii that this wiki is active and better than ever he'll jump kthxbai :That might not be necessary since the whole Article Stubs category is a stubs to bust page. The alternative is we could make the CotM a CotW. That might work. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 13:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, a CotW would be nice. Though we should wait because there are still various kit pages to edit. - - VTP My Page - My talk 13:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :The only drawback is... are we sure one week is short enough to have the article up? You know, BS01 can do it because of its massive activity level, but us... not sure. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 22:17, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Eh, then we'll just keep it as it is. It says "Featured Collaboration", not "Collaboration of the Month/week" so we can take all the time we need. - - My Page - My talk 12:07, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. ^^ --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 18:40, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Oh nooooo! Forget it, I found out my answers in the help page :p Thanks! --iPenguin 19:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC)/ :okay then. :P --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 20:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Do I get a present? I created the Tohu wiki page! :P ~iPnguin 16:54, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :all i have to say is lol @ your sig typo --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 20:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) That's not a typo It's his BZPSignoff.---Kohu 20:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :So the lack of an E is intentional? --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 22:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) It sure is :) ~iPnguin 11:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Well that's dumb. :P --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 22:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Look at his Character page.-[[User:Kohu|'Kohu']]Talk| 1:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Did you...? Did you make BioniPlush? Just making sure Yes he made bioniplush.Kohu 23:32, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Speaking of which, are you going to Four-Shade the original masks? :And are those copies on your Maj official? : User Page-Talk 02:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes I will and yes they are. The most recent update is can be found here; feel free to use it. ^^ --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 20:05, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Front Page There's a new Featured Collab up. Would you mind updating the front page? User Page-Talk 05:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :If there's a new featured collaboration, I need a link. And then why is the Guest Star article still marked as the featured collaboration? (plus, if you ask me, it's still a stub) --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 20:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Delete Please? Can you delete this page please? -- 14:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :One article is for the character, one is for the user. I fail to see any reason to delete. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 23:01, 5 August 2009 (UTC) That along with Terra Nuvas comics, Downfall of the Comic Land, Broom Club and TML's Comics. - - My Page - My talk 14:59, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I've given them a week if anybody wants to un-suckify them. So if by Wednesday they're still turdworthy, they will indeed be deleted. Thanks for bringing them to my attention, good sir. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 23:01, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Unsuccessful Templates Userbox and Userbox2 were failed attempts to bring userboxes to the wiki by me. Please delete. - - My Page - My talk 07:06, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :kk --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 18:08, 7 August 2009 (UTC) "This was a Featured Article"... The notice you put on articles that say it was featured looks, no offense, a bit lame. Are you just using it for a placeholder for an image? User Page-Talk 16:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :It's only lame if you don't have Trajan Pro on your system. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 16:38, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think I do... :What you should do is save it as an image. Eaiser for everyone to read, especially those who don't have Trajan Pro. : User Page-Talk 16:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::I probably will, that's best anyway. It just can't be too flashy because the article *isn't* featured anymore. ;D --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 17:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Baby Entities? Where on Earth did you get pictures of them? Also, you must change your userpage: VTP is the #2 contributor, you're #3. User Page-Talk 00:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :google. :and i was #2 last time i checked. #### --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 02:18, 10 August 2009 (UTC) You google "Babies in octopus suits"? User Page-Talk 02:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Pretty much. xD --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 14:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Livin' the Sprite Afterlife I can't seem to find the LTSA comics in your B-Shelf and Maj galleries. I've looked through all of them, including McSpork. - - My Page - My talk 14:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :That's because I wasn't an author. xD --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 15:02, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Then take me to the LTSA gallery. *zooombie* - - My Page - My talk 15:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Gone, to the best of my knowledge. The shared Brickshelf between Schism, Hypeses, and GFLK was wiped clean years ago. If anyone has a comic floating around, GFLK might. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 15:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Oh come on... You're giving us more and more articles for cleanup. We need to cleanup the stupid sprite comics article... and now, Blade Titan974's Comics... the wiki's status is fairly bad as it is... I think we should tell Philipnova798 to fix his comic articles, tell Zakitano to fix his stuff, BT974 too... delete some of the useless junk already... and yeah. - - My Page - My talk 06:59, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Can you delete this article please? 09:27, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Marked for deletion. If no one comes to its aid in a day or two, it's gone. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 13:31, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I fixed your link. Toaster1 09:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Well, VTP, he's just trying to make the wiki better. And he's not telling individual people to clean up the wiki. He's telling all the members INCLUDING Phillipnova, Blade Titan and Zaktino. The whole point of a wiki is for a group of people to create, enhance, edit, etc... the articles in the wiki. It's not "Your article, your problem" situation. ~iPnguin 12:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Couldn't have said it better myself. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 13:31, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I guess I got a little carried away, the amount of stubs and all. =| - - My Page - My talk 13:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :That's why we need our members to edit pages. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 13:31, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Articles worthy of deletion *Mixed Nuts ::Agreed. *Zylek ::As good as gone. *Rokroro ::Ewww... yeah, that's gone too. *Lukeanuva ::Gawne. *Bionus ::Agreed. *Spoof (WTF is this supposed to mean anyway) ::Not deleting it (see the talk page). *Dark of Mzpblue's comic ::Gone. And what a terrible article name. *Mzpblue ::Gone. Also deleted Mzpblue's Comics. *Alex ::*vomits* Deleted. *Haste ::Bye bye. *Wing ::Also gone. *Mr. Fluffy ::Blech. Gone. *Pangaru (deadline's pretty much over) ::No. Now that BZP's back online, I can find content. *Krazon (part of the notorious Terra Nuvas comics) ::I'll leave for a day or two only because it's not the worst I've seen. Tagged for cleanup. If the original author doesn't do anything with it in a day or so, it's also gone. *Hojirick ::Deleted. *Zoink ::Gone. - - My Page - My talk 11:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Added comments one-by-one. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 13:53, 19 August 2009 (UTC) And oh yeah, delete this too. See the talk page. - - My Page - My talk 14:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) This needs a clean up thingie It's Lavaside Rahi's Article. ~iPnguin 14:27, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :kk --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 02:59, 28 August 2009 (UTC) This article Delete this. I have merged and made it up-to-date in The Tropical Fruit article. - - My Page - My talk 10:20, September 17, 2009 (UTC) oh and (copied from BZPower Comics Wiki talk page, Featured Articles) I really think we should include Matreid. Me, Eljay and Dariux have spoken to him. Twice. Second time with Lewa the Fish as well (fairly recent, a week or so). Though now largely forgotten, I believe we should include him as a tribute. He did inspire some people, is renowned for his humor and was even credited in PDaCB. Now, as for featured series - I honestly have no idea. - - My Page - My talk 11:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :LLL :P User Page-Talk 16:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) TRAFOTT, I say. [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 16:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) LLL, hell no. TRAFOTT is a worthless stub. - - My Page - My talk 17:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Then as Featured Collaboration =D. [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 17:43, September 14, 2009 (UTC) yeah... - - My Page - My talk 17:48, September 14, 2009 (UTC) More Admins? Please? Can you please make more admins? If you're busy as you say you are, you won't be on that much, and none of the other admins have even been on for the last month or two. Dlakii hasn't even been here in forever. Please? At least a few more? User Page-Talk 14:25, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it's kinda getting redundant with little to no admin support...Philipnova798- the comic maker 12:58, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Dok and VTK were supposed to talk about getting a Comic Wiki topic on BZP... but they both became too busy. - - My Page - My talk 13:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I see your point about admins. I'll consider it, and maybe mention the idea to the others. :Also, about the BZP Comics Wiki topic, I never forgot about that--but evidently VTK did. He was supposed to have asked Pohuaki or something, but I never heard anything back from him. I still think this is a good idea and would like to get the ball rolling on it. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 17:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I volunteer to be an admin EDIT: B) - Zon ::uh: --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 21:22, October 23, 2009 (UTC) If Zonis was an admin, he'd edit every page and change the name of the wiki to "Zonis Rockx". User Page-Talk 01:13, October 24, 2009 (UTC) It's amazing he isn't banned yet for his vandalism. - - My Page - My talk 08:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :the internet is not srs biz --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 14:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey Just want ya to know I won't be so active on this wiki anymore, I've lost interest and motivation in making wiki articles. So yeah, the Image Guy is down. But only temporarily. - - My Page - My talk 16:39, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :What? So me and Ziko are about the only active guys here now? Thanks for ditching, man =P : User Page-Talk 17:45, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Nooo! *Ahem* Anyway, Darman and Philipnova come occasionally too. But we could definitely stand to have more editors here. 02:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) In the meantime, I'm ditching you, yes. =P - - My Page - My talk 04:33, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Noted. Thx for the heads-up. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 19:41, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Delete this Page http://bzpcomics.wikia.com/index.php?title=DELETE_THIS_PLZKTHXBI&diff=20217&oldid=20216 If you saw the page history you'd be like waaaaaaaht. EDIT: Just ban this troll. This is his iP 212.183.140.53 ~iPnguin 19:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Featured Collaboration Updateitkthx... seeing as KH isn't around. - - My Page - My talk 03:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm here. And I'm about to change it. : User Page-Talk 15:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, heck yeah. - - My Page - My talk 15:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Minor Question Could you add the User category to Dlakii's page? (User Page | Talk Page) 01:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :...I'm still here, you know. :P :Anywho, it's done. : User Page-Talk 03:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Some articles to delete: *Recoloring *Elite Guard (already featured in the BZ-Guards article) *Charles Bob (hasn't expanded) *Ephraim *Peanut *All-Purpose Staff *Template:TropicComics *Metru of Autumn (disputable) - - My Page - My talk 12:22, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Two more: *Aquos (I don't want it there) *Green (Been a candidate for a year) *BZPower Comics Wiki:Community Portal (Redirects to self) (User Page | Talk Page) 15:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Done and done. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 17:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Where've you been? Just saw your message on the front page (man am I slow...) Long time no see, bro. Nice to see you didn't fall off the face of the world after all! ;) User Page-Talk 20:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC) how am I suppose to give credit??? funinika: DUMB!!!!!!!DUMB!!!!DUMB!!!DUMB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:00, June 1, 2012 (UTC)